Requiem for the fallen
by InkButterfly
Summary: AU. Shizuo knew he wasn't like the rest of his family, even so he was happy that is until his younger brother Tsuki gets lost and wanders into hell. Family secrets come to light and after that nothing is the same. Izaya x Shizuo, Roppi x Tsuki, Psyche x Tsugaru, Hibiya x Delic, Sakuraya x Shitsuo, Kanra x Shizuka, one sided Delic x Shizuo. Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, incest, language
1. Unknown sacrifice

Title: - **Requiem for the fallen**

Rating: - M

Main pairings: - Izaya x Shizuo, Roppi x Tsuki, Psyche x Tsugaru, Hibiya x Delic, Sakuraya x Shitsuo, Kanra x Shizuka, one sided Delic x Shizuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, incest, language

Summary: - AU. Shizuo knew he wasn't like the rest of his family, even so he was happy that is until his younger brother Tsuki gets lost and wanders into hell. Family secrets come to light and after that nothing is the same.

**Unknown sacrifice**

_A/N:-So this one was going to be a one shot but the idea grew in my head and now its become this. Enjoy._

"Um hello?" Confused eyes blinked not realising his surroundings. Tsuki blinked fingers clutching nervously at his long white scarf for comfort upon realisation that once again he was lost. "Hello? Is anyone there? Shizuo-nii? Tsugaru-nii? Shitsuo-nii? Mama?" Why hadn't he just stayed where he was? Why did he try and follow the directions he had been given?

His entire family knew how troublesome he was and now once again he was lost. His only home where he had spent every day of his immortal life and he still got lost like a child. Tears beaded in the corner of his eyes threatening to spill. The youngest Heiwajima stopped looking up at the large gate as he walked through. "Hey! You're trespassing!"

Tsuki shrank back in fear, he hated getting yelled at. The guard angel didn't look happy, an angry expression on his face as he strode towards him weapon in hand. "...I-I..." Losing his nerve Tsuki turned and ran. It didn't matter which direction as long as he wasn't caught. Without his older brothers he was nothing but a coward scared of the shadow his pure white wings cast. "I said stop! You are not author-"

The blond didn't hear the rest catching a glance of a large purple and black arch with strange symbols engraved into the marble. Next to it was a rack of specially made suits. If he remembered correctly they were for the powerful angels and for the exploration to other realms. But Tsuki hadn't paid attention in class too busy daydreaming and no one seemed to want him to know anything, he was after all the purest angel in heaven.

"Stop! Kid! That's the portal to hell!" Now he really did cry unable to stop himself as he tripped over his own feet and tumbled through the portal. "Shizuo-nii! Help!" It felt as if he was passing through liquid and falling. Closing his eyes Tsuki tried to bring out his wings, instead only managing to shake in fear.

Most angels had managed to venture to the human world. His two brothers often brought him and Shizuo gifts back since they weren't allowed outside the realm or anywhere near the portals. They were happy though with the cakes and sweets that were brought back.

The change in the air was enormous, Tsuki gripping his throat as he tumbled out of the portal. The one this side was blue and white marble with words he recognized engraved. The other one had looked scary. The young angel coughed unable to breathe. This was why they wore suits. No angel could survive for long. "...He-lp!" His fingers clawed at the ground as his eyes slid shut seeing a shadow move towards him.

"Are you up yet?" Shizuo rolled over trying to ignore the pounding on his door. It was futile to ignore it, his mother was persistent. Throwing back the covers, the blond ran a hand through his hair, opening the bedroom door. "Yes, I'm up Shizuka." It earned him a glare from the big busted woman with long hair.

"Shizuo, I'm your mother. Why can't you call me that for once?" It was too early for this.

"You don't act like one. Maybe an annoying older sister." The blonde wasn't happy with that, her gaze dropping to his chest.

"I told you not to walk around like that. Put on some clothes, I've made you some breakfast."

Shizuo closed the door staring down at his chest. He had always known he was different from the rest of his family. For a start everyone had beautiful shining blond hair, while his real hair colour was a dark murky brown that was only blond thanks to his mother's charm. Then there were his wings. It was a rule that he wasn't allowed to show them.

And lastly there was the mark on his chest, a black circle with some of arrow like tail and points, along with strange wording around the inside. No one in his family had it and as far as he knew no one in heaven had it either. So following his mother's instructions, Shizuo kept it a secret. The older twins knew but Tsuki and Delic didn't.

Along with that he wasn't allowed near the portals, neither the one to hell or the one to the human realm. Everyone around his age had been, yet he wasn't allowed. It was forbidden and since Tsugaru and Shitsuo brought him another cakes back and told him stories it didn't matter. The sugar and artificial flavourings were addictive, the chocolate mouth watering delicious and then there were the small pudding cups which were his favourite.

"Shizuo, have you seen Tsuki?" Making his way into the kitchen to get his breakfast, it was clear to see they were the only two in the house. Most likely Tsugaru and Shitsuo had already left for work and Tsuki had probably been seeing his friends. With a sigh he pushed the plate to one side. "I'll go and look for him, he probably got lost again. See you later, Shizuka."

"How many times? Call me mother. No wait that makes me sound old..."

Tsuki usually wasn't that hard to track down. Everyone knew who he was, an adorable innocent angel who believed everything and instead of teaching him the truth, his younger brother was left in the dark, keeping him naïve and sheltered.

He too was well known as the most violent anger with a volcanic temper to match that only the calmness of his older brother could calm him down. It wasn't easy when idiots provoked him, especially since there were the family rules to follow.

Tsuki slowly opened his eyes. He was still alive? Looking around he had no idea where he was. It was dark. "Don't move around so much." The blond shrank back noticing that he was in some sort of circle. It was easier to breathe and his wings didn't hurt any more. "If you want to stay alive, don't leave that spot."

There were footsteps moving closer, a light briefly illuminating the dark room. "You. You're kind of stupid for an angel." Tsuki gasped seeing the stranger. Bright crimson eyes much like his own stared at him, the short raven hair did nothing to conceal the pointy ears or the swishing tail.

"Y-you're a demon!" The stranger glared at him.

"What you've never seen one before?" Tsuki shook his head. They had been shown pictures of cruel looking monsters but the stranger in front of him was nothing like that. "I've seen you angels come and go through that portal. I've never met one stupid enough to come without their protective suit."

Fresh tears threatened to spill. Even the demon thought he was stupid. "I-I didn't mean to, I got lost and then the guard angel chased me and I got scared and- and-" Crimson eyes narrowed the demon looking away.

"Stop crying! Its annoying!" The blond sniffed wiping his eyes.

"Sorry. What is this?" It looked like the circle was somehow protecting him.

"Its an atmosphere changer. What you're breathing in is the air from the human realm. If you step outside that circle you'll pass out again or worse." Tsuki shivered curling in on himself so he was perfectly in the circle.

"Thank you." It looked like the demon wasn't as bad as he thought.

The raven scoffed. "Don't thank me. I patrol the portal, do you know how tiresome it is to clear up any mess." The blond bowed his head not used to being scolded.

"I'm sorry. Um, My name is Tsukishima." He flinched when the demon growled lowly in annoyance.

"I didn't ask for your name. Will anyone come and get you?"

Tsuki sighed. No one knew where he was. "I- don't know." The demon scowled again.

"I told you to stop crying. Ugh. I hate angels, you're just as bad as the humans." If anything he sobbed harder.

"... Fine. My name is Hachimeroppi. Better?" The light was moved closer so everything wasn't as dark.

"Nice to meet you, Roppi-kun."

"So you saw him?" Shizuo's eye twitched as he tried to control his temper. He hated violence and anything to do with it. The guard shrank back in fear, his reputation known to everyone.

"Y-yes. He was trespassing." The weapon dropped to the ground.

"And you chased him. Tsuki gets scared easily, of course he would run. Where did he go?" Shizuo groaned recognizing the portal. With a sigh he dropped the man walking towards it.

It didn't matter if he got into fights, if he did something wrong. Everything was forgiven. But stepping anywhere near a portal to outside of heaven was forbidden. "Fuck!" Tsuki his younger brother and the youngest in the family had gone through it. "Hey! You!" The guard angel shrank back even as he looked up. "My brother. Did he have one of these suits on?"

"N-no."

Damn. If Tsuki had been wearing a suit then there would be time to find Tsugaru and get him back. Everyone knew angels couldn't survive the atmosphere in hell. It was only a matter of time... "Fuck!" Shizuo slammed his fist against the marble. If he went back it would already be too late. Storming over to the rack, the blond picked up one of the suits reaching for another.

"W-wait. Its one per angel." Shizuo growled holding the suit in his arms as walked through the portal.

Shizuo blinked looking around. He didn't feel any different. If anything the birthmark on his chest seemed to ache. He really wasn't like the other angels. There was no need for him to wear the suit, he could breathe the air just fine.

"One of my family will come and get me." Tsuki was quickly warming to Roppi feeling that they could be friends. The demon had quickly shot that idea down. "My oldest brothers are really strong. Tsugaru-nii and Shitsuo-nii. They're twin archangels and really powerful. Delic-nii is strong too but the last time I saw him he had black wings, I haven't seen him any more. Shizuo-nii is super strong but he's a special angel and my mama is really pretty."

The blond fell silent looking at the demon, he looked bored. "Hey, what's that on your neck?" The demon sighed pulling his top down. In the light he could see a black mark. "My brother has that. I saw it when he was washing." Crimson eyes narrowed but Tsuki didn't back away no longer afraid.

"I doubt that. This is a birthmark for demons. It shows which clan you're in. Your brother probably got a tattoo from the human realm." The blond shook his head vigorously.

"Nope. Shizuo has never been outside heaven. He's not allowed to."

"Not even once? Tell me what colour wings does your brother have?" The little angel fell silent. It supposed to be a secret.

"You won't tell anyone? Mama said if anyone find out we'd be in trouble."

The raven shrugged. "Your secrets are of no interest to me." Tsuki smiled brightly inching forward but still staying in the circle.

"Since you're my friend, I'll give you this and I'll tell you. They're the same colour as our eyes. I've only seen them once but they were so beautiful." The angel reached around his neck.

"Ah. I see. That explains it." Tsuki jumped as a loud voice rumbled through the dark.

"TSUKI?"

The blond grinned. "See I told you my family would come and get me. That's my brother." The demon sighed.

"Which one?" No one else could shout that loud, so it was his strongest one.

"Shizuo-nii. Come on, I can introduce you." His new friend pulled away.

"Forget we even met. Go back to heaven and don't let your brother's sacrifice go to waste."

"What sacrifice? Roppi-kun? Roppi-kun! Come back!" The demon was already long gone holding his scarf.

"Tsuki. Are you okay?" Nodding his head the angel threw his arms around him.

"I was scared but I met someone really nice. I wanted to be friends." Shizuo sighed handing the suit over. Whoever had been with the innocent angel was gone.

"Come on, Shizuka is wondering where you are." Rummaging in his pocket, Shizuo took out a packet which he had been given by Delic. It was a bad habit but one he couldn't quit.

Keeping an eye on Tsuki, the two of them walked back to the portal. "Shizuo-nii, can we come back? I want to see Roppi-kun again." Whoever it was, Tsuki had become attached to.

"Ask one of the others." The mark on his chest was still aching, the portal didn't look very welcoming.

"Yay. Come on lets go home."

Shizuo had a bad feeling, reaching out carefully to touch the liquid. "Shizuo-nii!" The blond looked up from where he had been sent flying, the tips of his fingers singed. It looked like his hunch had been right. "Shizuo-nii are you okay?" Next to him was his now wasted cigarette. Heaven didn't want him back.

"Tsuki. Do you trust me?" The youngest nodded his head. "I want you to touch the portal." If he was right, Tsuki would be fine. The blond swallowed running forward and reaching out with the tip of his finger.

"Shizuo-nii, it works now. We can go home." Getting up from the ground, Shizuo brushed himself down.

"Tsuki, listen to me. When you go back through, talk to the guard and tell him to take you home." Crimson eyes widened.

"You aren't coming back with me?" Shizuo wasn't going to risk touching the portal again, it was clear why he wasn't allowed through. "Tell Shizuka where I am. Remember, talk to the guard. Don't get lost." Without another word the youngest angel was pushed back through.

Taking out another cigarette, Shizuo stared at the portal. The angel portal led to hell and the human realm. The ones back had a demon and human filter so no one but angels could enter. Now he knew why he was different. Now he knew why he was forbidden from leaving heaven. He was a monster. There was no way for a demon to get into heaven. Shizuo slammed his fist into the marble "Fuck!" There was no way to get back home.


	2. Family truths

**Family truths**

"Please come this way." Shitsuo nodded politely following after the guard angel. His face remained perfectly blank going into the room where his youngest brother was being kept. They had hoped this wouldn't have happened, as a family they had done everything to keep the youngest two out of harm and especially Shizuo away from the portals.

Now it was too late. Shizuo had gone through and since there was a filter in place, he wouldn't be coming back. To save one family member another had been lost. Both he and Tsugaru had known what their little brother was all along and they had agreed to keep the secret, from everyone and Shizuo.

Shizuka was in tears at home, mourning the loss of one of her children. Seeing him again would be a problem. Demons and angels hated each other and had been in a long never ending war. That was until the barriers and filters had been put in place, separating the two. They couldn't kill each other if they couldn't touch.

It had been a quick decision, who went to get Shizuo and who got Tsuki and took him back home. His twin was the obvious choice to get Shizuo. No doubt his brother had realised the truth and was using his strength to create chaos in hell. There would only be one power that would stop him.

All angels were born with something different, depending on what clan they were part of. For the Heiwajimas, they each had a unique power. Tsugaru had the power to calm anyone with a single touch, whilst he could manipulate anyone into doing as he wanted, whilst acting like a servant. It had taken a while to get used to. His mother's power, Shitsuo wasn't too sure on. Delic's was what got him stranded in the human realm as a fallen angel. Shizuo hadn't yet awakened his and Tsuki was too young to have one.

The door opened, his little brother sat miserably in the chair, red faced with tears running down his cheeks. "Shitsuo-nii." Shitsuo didn't move. It was a delicate situation and one that couldn't be rushed. Depending on what Tsuki had said, they could be in a lot of trouble.

As an archangel he helped re-enforce the rules. No one was allowed through the portal without authorization, meaning both of his brothers were in trouble and since Tsugaru had followed, he would be too. Relationships between angels and demons were forbidden. Making a child between the two was immediate execution, the mother, the father and the child would be killed.

"Your brother was found next to the portal." Shitsuo didn't move. "He's saying another angel got trapped. We've checked. The portal is working perfectly." Widened crimson eyes looked up at him shaking his head. Shitsuo tilted his head just slightly warning him not to say anything.

"Master, you look tired. Perhaps you would like a seat?" Stepping forward, Shitsuo slid the chair out, holding it for the angel to sit down.

"What? I'm not you- Actually I will sit down." The blond nodded, pushing the chair back in.

"Would you like any refreshments?" The angel smiled.

"No, I'm okay. I need to fill in the paper work and make a report to the archangels."

Shitsuo folded one arm in front of him, bowing slightly. "Master, I think you should rest. I can do the paperwork for you, I am an archangel myself." The angel nodded, getting up.

"You're right. You know the situation. As your master, I give you permission to do all the reports and pass them on." The blond nodded, holding the door open.

"As you wish, master." The man grinned smugly showing his wings as he left the room.

"Tsuki, its time to go home." The young angel sniffed, getting up from where he was sitting. There was nothing he could do, his power couldn't affect emotions.

"Is Shizuo-nii coming home?" Shitsuo stayed silent, taking the small hand. "He's not is he? Roppi-kun said that mark was a birthmark for demons."

As soon as they got home, the crying angel ran into their mother's arms. "Mama! Shizuo-nii-"

"I know. He'll be fine. I'm glad you're safe. What have I told you about the portals?" Shitsuo watched over them as they embraced. It wasn't over. It was just beginning. Manipulating one angel wasn't going to protect his family. For now he could only hope Tsugaru had found their half brother.

Tsugaru adjusted his suit, making sure everything was working. A single hole and he would be in trouble. There was no sign of Shizuo when he stepped through the portal. He knew his brother well enough to know the news wasn't taken well. "The portal is busy today."

His head shot up eyes narrowing trying to see past the dark. Cold crimson eyes glared at him, a raven haired demon stepping towards him. Tsugaru stared back calmly noting the wolf ears and tail. There were two types of demons as far as he was aware, the ones which were monstrous and stayed in the pits of hell and the ones that could pass undetected in the human world.

"You haven't tried to attack me yet. Aren't you an archangel?" The demon's voice was cold and melancholic, as if he hated who he was and everything around him.

"No, I haven't. You haven't done anything wrong. Besides, If I hated demons, I would have to hate him." Crimson eyes narrowed.

"You're looking for the half-ling. He went that way, follow the destruction."

Tsugaru blinked in surprise, not expecting a demon to help. "Thank you."

"Tell me. Did the little angel get home?" Tsugaru blinked again. A demon that cared?

"Yes. He's back home." The wolf demon nodded.

"Good." Then he was left alone, the demon gone.

Shizuo was as he expected. "Shizuo." Dodging out of the way, a huge rock smashed into the wall behind him. They should've told him but Shizuo had already been a bit distant, feeling that he was different. "Shizuo. You need to calm down."

"Go away, Tsugaru!" More debris went flying as his younger brother vented. Taking the risk, the archangel bolted forward, his fingers brushing Shizuo's arm.

"Calm down. I know you're upset, you have every right to be." Maybe it would've been better if Shitsuo was here instead. Slowly he could feel the rage drain, the rock fell landing on the ground.

"You knew? I'm a demon, aren't I?" Tsugaru, pushed more of his power through, leading Shizuo to a formation, where they could sit and talk.

"I knew. You're half angel, half demon. We couldn't tell anyone, not even you. A child between the two is forbidden. If you get found out, you and our mother would be executed." The blond was sitting with his head in his hands.

"I'm stuck in hell, aren't I?" Tsugaru shook his head. Shizuo couldn't get past the filter, so the only other option was...

"Shizuo, you can go to the human realm." His brother looked up. "Each realm has a portal to the human realm. You would need to pretend to be a demon. Once you get through you can live how you want." He would rather his brother be behind a barrier, than be stuck in hell. The place was desolate and empty.

"Okay. I'll go." Tsugaru nodded, still not taking his hand away.

"Come on them, I'll see you to the portal." The archangel changed his mind seeing the shining halo. The demons wouldn't accept him with it.

"Tsugaru?" Reaching over he plucked the charm off, watching the blond fade from Shizuo's hair.

"Shizuo, I need you to condense your halo." It was something every angel had learnt in school when going to the human realm. Hopefully his violent brother had been paying attention.

"A bit smaller." The circle of light was now the size of a bracelet. "A bit smaller." Tsugaru nodded seeing that it was the size of a gold ring. "Keep it on your finger." Taking a risk his hand lifted. "How do you feel?"

Shizuo shook his head. "I won't destroy anything if that's what you mean. I get to eat all the pudding cups I want now." It was the best he was going to get.

"I need to go through some things." Already he was running out of time. "I can't follow you. Once you go through the portal, you'll be on your own. The human realm is split into sections. Each section has its own ruler, that is the one you need to listen to."

"Don't let anyone see your wings. The angels won't accept your demon half and the demons won't accept your angel half." His hand hovered just in case but it looked like Shizuo was still okay. "In terms of human age, you would be eighteen. Tsuki would be sixteen, Delic would be twenty one and me and Tsugaru would be twenty three."

"What about Shizuka?" Tsugaru snatched the cigarettes away, crushing them in his hand.

"Never ask a woman her age. Especially our mother." At last his brother smiled.

"I'll keep it in mind. We can still see each other, can't we?" The archangel didn't answer.

The queue to the portal was a long one. It looked like one of the rulers had set some new rules in place. With the angel one anyone could get in. "Shizuo?"

"I'm fine." His brother stood there, a volcano ready to erupt.

"I'll be back in a minute." The demons were not happy to see him. Making his way down to the front of the queue, there was a small raven, with long ears.

"I wanna go through. Let me through." It looked like this was the one holding everyone up.

"We've been ordered not to let you through." The rabbit demon bounced on his feet.

"Please, let me through. Please please please." Tsugaru could feel his ears ringing, listening to the demon.

"Why don't you calm down?" The rabbit went still turning to look at him. "You can carry on now." Bright pink eyes looked up at him, a smile on the demon's face. He couldn't be much older than Tsuki. Turning away the archangel quickly returned to Shizuo. "It should go quicker now." The queue was going down. Glancing up, his eyes met the same demon, watching him from far away.

"Are you ready? If you need any help you can find Delic. I still have some human currency. You'll be fine, Shizuo. You're my little brother."

"Am I?" Tsugaru quickly reached out, calming him down. "I'm a monster. How do you even know we're related?"

"All angels take after their mother's in appearance. We're family, Shizuo. It doesn't matter if we're half brothers. You are my little brother. Why else do you think I'm standing in a line of demons?"

"Yeah, sorry. You can take your hand off now." Tsugaru slowly lifted his hand. "I don't hate any of you. I just- did you really need to throw away my cigarettes?"

"Yeah. You're still a kid and its a disgusting habit." The rabbit demon was now gone but he still couldn't afford to relax knowing things could get ugly at any moment.

They were now third from the front, where a desk sat. Most of the demons were being rejected and sent back. The two in front were sent through the portal. "I guess this is goodbye for now." Shizuo nodded stiffly, clenching his hands. "Good luck."

"Next." The two of them stepped forward. "Present your clan seal." Shit. He hadn't expected that.

"What? Why can't you just let me through?" His brother was going to flip.

"Its the rules. All demons that want to go to the human world must have their clan's approved seal." Tsugaru sighed, slipping a hand into the pocket of his suit.

"Shizuo, calm down. Excuse me can you tell me which clan this belongs to?" Their mother had never told him who Shizuo's father was. When he had first seen the mark he had drawn it out on paper. The demon looked at him with undisguised disgust.

"It belongs to the Orihara clan. Great big home, right over there. You can't miss it." Next to him his brother growled. There was no choice, to get to the human realm Shizuo needed permission from his father. There was no doubt that by now heaven knew he was missing.

"Shizuo lets go." There was no more time to waste.


	3. Time limit

**Time limit**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Shizuo clenched his fists following the path they had been given. Where heaven was full of plant life and an over cleanliness, hell was the complete opposite. Around the portal to heaven it was empty and desolate, full of rocks. It hadn't got much better around the portal to the human one. Just a desk and a long queue of demons.

After the cross roads it was different. It seemed as if there was a large mansion in every direction. And of course the one that was a pain in the ass to get to was the highest one. Tsugaru stood close to him, a single touch and his rage would drain leaving a soothing calmness. "Looks like its up these steps."

Gritting his teeth, Shizuo trudged up the stairs reluctantly. He already had his family, there was no need for another, especially a bunch of demons. He was still half angel. "Shizuo, how are you feeling? Do you feel sick any more?" Since the anniversary of his birth, he had been more prone to getting sick.

"I don't have a fever. Looks like its fine." His eldest brother nodded, the pair of them continuing their hike up the mountain of steps.

"Good. If it starts again, let me know." Shizuo forced a smile. It wasn't like he could keep that promise. Soon they wouldn't be able to meet again for a while.

At the last they reached the top. Glancing over he could see the archangel wasn't doing too well. It must be hot and stuffy in the suits. "So this is it." Right in front of them was a large gate, the symbol on his chest stood out, showing that the mansion ahead belonged to the Orihara-clan. Shizuo swallowed nervously not wanting to take a step forward.

"How can I help?" A female demon stood by the gate. "Which of my masters are you here to see?" Tsugaru looked as puzzled as he felt. He didn't know anything about the family, let alone his so called father's name. Taking a deep breath, he quickly showed the mark on his chest. The demon took a step back mouth dropping open. "If you'll excuse me." The demon turned and ran along the path towards the house.

"Do you think she'll be back?" Shizuo shrugged, running his finger along the gate. If it came to it he could always rip the gate from its hinges. The mark on his chest once again made itself known, heating up against his skin. "That was quick."

The demon slowed as she reached the gate. "My apologies for making you wait. The master will see you now." The gate slowly opened letting them through. "If you'll follow me." With every step he took a feeling of sickness washed over him. Had his other family known of his existence? If not wasn't he about to destroy them with the news they had a half brother?

Walking under the arch Shizuo noticed various drawings on the walls. Stepping over the threshold he was met with a loud shriek and the slamming of a door. "The mistress did not expect your arrival. I will take you to the master." The two of them were led to another room.

The room itself was about three times the size of his bedroom. The things that had been drawn were on the walls as little statues, something long wrapped around the room as a border. There were a lot of chairs each a different colour placed around the room, one was a dark green, another white and pink, a few of them black. In one of the black ones sat a man he would never have noticed.

But since he was the only one in the room, it was probably the man that he was expected to call father. It was impossible to tell the age. His eyes were dark, his hair the same. "Don't stand there, come in." The demon was smiling as he got up. "I never expected to see you. How is your mother?" Through the walls he could hear banging and screaming.

Shizuo bit his lip taking a step back and taking his brother's hand. "Our mother is doing well. Shizuo needs to get to the human realm. We need your seal of approval to get through." The demon blinked.

"Shizuo? I can't give it to you. We've just met. Surely you can stay here. I can introduce you to your family."

Right now he should be grabbing the demon by his throat, Tsugaru's grip tightened. "That isn't possible. No one knows what Shizuo is. If he stays in the human realm at least he would be classed as a fallen. You know only demons can survive here." It was good that his brother was with him.

"That's not a problem. He can share with my son. The room pulls air from the human realm." Next to him Tsugaru sighed.

"Our mother is still in heaven. I need to get Shizuo through the portal before I go back." Shizuo glanced between the two of them, knowing there was something he wasn't being told. The demon looked disappointed.

"I see. I'll give you the seal. Shizuo, you are welcome back any time." By the screaming through the walls it didn't look like it.

"This is what you need." In his hand was a silver square, the family symbol standing out in what looked like blood. He didn't say thank you. Shizuo didn't acknowledge the demon, quickly leaving the room. The less he knew the better.

"AN ANGEL? I WAS CHEATED ON WITH AN ANGEL?" Tsugaru squeezed his hand leading him from the home. The female demon was still with them leading them back to the gate. "Master, If there is anything you need..." Shizuo grit his teeth. This wasn't his home. His home had been taken from him.

Once they were through the gate and down the long flight of steps, Shizuo looked down at the seal. "Are you okay? I don't think I can use my ability much longer." Knowing his brother was suffering made him feel awful. Tsugaru needed to get out of hell before the air ran out on the suit.

"I'll try to stay calm." A hand rested on his shoulder, though he could see his brother was sweating.

The queue was a long one, curling into an s shape. It looked like it was going to take a while. "Tsugaru, I should be fine on my own..." A single finger rested against his lips.

"I'm not going back until I see you go through that portal." The looks the other demons were giving the archangel weren't good. The tension around them was dangerously high.

At last the queue dwindled and once again he was standing at the desk. "Present your seal." Shizuo handed it over, the demon's head shooting up to look at him.

"All clear. You may go through. The angel cannot." Taking back the seal, his gaze fell to the neutral looking arch.

"Shizuo. Good luck, remember what I said."

Shizuo nodded, swallowing thickly. It was really goodbye. Letting go of his brother's hand, he threw his arms around him. "Make sure Tsuki doesn't get lost again." A calming hand ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, we'll have to do your job now. Take care, Shizuo. We're still family. We'll see each other again."

"Hey! Move it along." Taking a step back he growled at the demon, slowly walking towards the portal. "Tsugaru. I will always be Shizuo Heiwajima." Closing his eyes, Shizuo stepped through the portal that would take him to his new home.

"Yeah, you will." Tsugaru smiled sadly, knowing that at least for now his little brother was safe. Now things would become complicated. It was time to return to heaven and find out if Shitsuo had diffused a fatal situation. Quickly stepping out of the line, the archangel hurried back to the angel portal, glancing at how much air was left.

None of the demons had tried to attack him, so it looked like the fragile truce still remained in place. "Hello." Or not. The same demon that he had calmed stood in front of him. The rabbit demon didn't look dangerous but looks could be deceiving.

Bright pink eyes gazed into his own. "You're an angel, aren't you? Who was the boy you were with?" Tsuagru sighed softly, continuing his walk. His air was going down quickly.

"Yes, I'm an angel. That was my brother." The rabbit was a bouncy one that kept trying to get in his way.

"Only demons can get through that portal. Wait is he a demon? Is that why you went to my home?" Blue eyes blinked, then that meant... "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Psyche Orihara. What's your name? Was that my half brother? What age is he?"

Tsugaru rested a hand on the demon's shoulder, channelling his power. "Tsuagru Heiwajima. Shizuo is eighteen in human years." Psyche pouted tugging at the headphones around his neck.

"That's not fair. He's the same age as Hibi-nii. I wanted a younger brother. He's in the human realm now so we can't play! It's not fair!" Why wasn't the demon calming down? Was it because he was tired and couldn't use his power properly?

"Can we play? I'm bored. Roppi-nii is no fun and Iza-nii won't let me go to the human realm." His air was depleting quickly.

"Sorry, I have to go back to heaven. See this gage? This is what keeps me alive here." Pink eyes widened.

"No! Don't die. I'll carry you." Tsugaru smiled, the demon grabbing his hand as they broke into a run.

The wolf demon from before was no where in sight. "Tsu-chan. I like you, so you have to come back and play!" It looked like the Orihara clan were different from the other demons. "Bye bye! See you soon! You have to come ba-" Tsugaru stepped through the portal.

Shizuka leaned against the door frame, watching her youngest son sleep. It had taken a long time for him to calm down and cry himself to sleep. Tsuki was the delicate one in their family, he would blame himself. "Tsugaru has come back. He was arrested near the human portal. Mother-"

"I know, Shitsuo. Tsuki should sleep for a while."

The fact that someone who had never left heaven had gone and that an archangel had followed hadn't gone unnoticed. "We've been summoned by the arch angels." It wasn't going to be good news.

"Sleep well, Tsuki. Don't wake up until we get back." Gently closing the door, Shizuka followed her son towards the archangel's chamber.

Tsugaru was already waiting beside the door. Somehow they needed to avoid the truth coming out. "How did it go?" There was a possibility that her son hated her.

"He met his father. He's in the human realm now." The blonde sighed in relief. At least he was out of harms way.

"Shizuka and Tsugaru Heiwajima report to the centre." Shitsuo bowed apologetically.

"I have to go to my seat. Please be careful." A calming feeling washed over her as she walked into the room.

"Thanks Tsugaru." It wasn't the first time she had been in the room. Everything was white marble, stretching into a series of pillars each with a seating area for the arch angels. Each one of them showed up as a shadow. Right now Shitsuo was an archangel before he was family.

The floor was tiled into a picture of large angel wings. "Shizuka, Tsugaru. You know why you are both here?" Right now it was just her and her son against the deciding force of heaven.

"The angel Tsukishima trespassed, going through the portal without authorization. Your other son then went through to get him and didn't return. How do you explain this? He still hasn't retuned."

"Isn't it obvious? He's gone bad just like the other one!" Shizuka sighed, Shizuo wasn't the most popular.

"Tsuki got lost and the guard on duty scared him into that portal. You yourselves have made sure that he remains pure and innocent. He knew nothing about where he was." Tsugaru tightened his grip trying to keep her calm. "Shizuo went after him to make sure his brother was okay. Again the guard only allowed him to take one suit."

"Is this true? How do you know they aren't lying?"

"Shizuo has been trouble from the start!"

"Enough! Tsugaru. You went after him what happened?"

"When I got through the portal, Shizuo was laying unconscious in front of it. The air in hell is poisonous to all angels. Someone like Shizuo who hadn't left heaven it was nearly fatal."

"Then where is he?"

"Did he die?"

"Tsugaru! What happened then?"

"I brought him back through the portal." Shizuka said nothing knowing he was lying.

"Then where is he?" The centre shadow seemed like the oldest and the one that wasn't on team anti-Shizuo.

"He's in the human realm." Harsh whispers broke out surrounding them.

"You had no authorization to do that!"

"He forgets his place!"

"Do you have a reason for this?"

Shizuka stepped forward. "I asked him to. As you know my son has reached his coming of age. Just like his older brothers he was showing signs of awakening. Shizuo has never left heaven. I wanted him to see the human realm before he goes into his sleep. It was selfish of me but I want my child to be happy."

"Lies! That child won't become anything!"

"Another archangel?"

"Silence! Shizuka, you are the mother to two of the archangels, we hope Shizuo will be another and not turn corrupt like Delic. However the rules must be upheld for all angels. Since it has already been done, I give your son permission to be in the human realm." Shizuka clasped her hands.

"Than-"

"One month. Shizuo Heiwajima has one month in the human realm. If he does not return, he will be put to trial. Do you understand this?"

One month. Somehow they had to Shizuo back by then. "I understand." They had been given a time limit but still it was better than the alternative.

"Tsugaru Heiwajima. You disobeyed the rules to save your own family. For this you will be suspended from all your archangel duties until further notice. Return to your home and report tomorrow for your punishment. Dismissed."

One by one the shadows faded, except for the one at the end that hadn't uttered a single word. "We should get back to Tsuki. He's likely to panic if he wakes up on his own." Shizuka nodded leaving the room. One month. There was only one month to make things right before their secrets came to light.


	4. Screening process

**Screening process**

It was the first time he had ever been in the human realm. The air hit him as soon as he stepped through to the other side. It wasn't as bad as hell but there was still a taste of pollution. Glancing around, his eyes followed strange machines following little lines, stopping at lights. There were a lot of humans walking around talking to themselves.

Taking a step forward his hand hit some sort of force field. "Hey you, get over here." He could see his new surroundings but he couldn't move from outside the tunnel he was in.

"Honestly, how slow can you be?" Staring at the demon, Shizuo hurried over to the other side, his gaze frequently sliding outside. Every thing looked so busy. "Look, if you want to go out there you need to pass your screening."

Screening? That couldn't be good. No one was supposed to find out what he was. Following the demon through the tunnel, Shizuo found himself standing in a waiting area. The room was a large one filled with chairs. At the front was a long desk. The entire place was full of demons.

Making his way to the long desk, a long haired demon scowled at him. "Take a number from the ticket machine and wait your turn." Glancing where she was pointing, Shizuo tugged the piece of paper groaning as the entire roll came out. "Oi. What are you doing? I can send you straight back to hell. Take one number and sit your ass down."

A growl left his lips trudging to find an empty seat. Glancing down at his number it said 104. Looking up at the little display the next number blinked up. 65. With a groan he threw his head back, fingers stoking along the ring that was his halo.

Shitsuo took a deep breath, moving back from his seat. If he stayed too long he would be in trouble. Things could have been a lot worse, the decision could have been immediate execution. At least now they had some time to work with.

Leaving the chamber, the blond followed after the other arch angels. Tsugaru had been removed from his duties. That meant that they would no longer be together. Shitsuo shuddered at the thought, the two of them had always been together since birth. They had gone through the same classes sitting next to each other and had even entered the sleep together, evolving into archangels.

Everything they did together and now it would be just him. "Shitsuo. Can I have a word?" Nodding his head, the blond followed after the oldest archangel.

"I hope that this decision won't affect your performance in any way." Shitsuo bowed his head slowly.

"No, it won't. I will perform my duties to the best of my ability." A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Glad to hear it. Then I need you to come with me. The demons won't keep quiet about this."

As usual he couldn't disobey, lowering his head and following behind. That was the flaw with his ability. He could manipulate anyone but if anyone gave him an order he would have to follow it without hesitation. "Through here." Shitsuo stared at the portal before him. As far as he was aware there were only two portals, one to hell and the other to the human realm. So what was this one?

"Shitsuo, step through." His body obeyed slowly walking towards the unknown portal, his gaze flickering over the arch, half of the words he could understand, the other half he couldn't. His hand moved fingers touching the liquid like feeling before he was stepping through his eyes open.

It was a weird room, as if two rooms had been sliced in half and joined together. At the far end was the same portal. A large table was in the centre, half of the room in light, the other half looking shrouded. On the wall for the light side was a carving of an angel, the purest one that had ever existed. As always the angel was facing away. On the other side was a carving of a demon.

The portal on the other side rippled putting him on his guard. A raven haired woman stepped through, brushing down her pink kimono. His eyes narrowed seeing the fox ears and tail. Innocent looking eyes fixed on him. "Oh, are we the first ones here? Hello angel, I'm asking you? Tell me."

"I think so." Hopefully the demon didn't realise his weakness. The raven seemed to glide to one of the ugly looking chairs, taking a seat.

"Well, sit down." His body obeyed taking a seat on the other side of the table. "We might as well start the introductions. I'm Sakuraya Orihara. What's your name?"

The words slipped through his lips without him being able to stop. "Shitsuo Heiwajima." He still didn't know where he was. From what he could work out he had come into the room from heaven and the demon had no doubt come from hell. So this was, a conference room of some sort? Once again his gaze fell to the portal, knowing that the demon was watching him.

"What are you then?" What was with the questions? Unknowingly this woman had become his new master until he left the room.

"I'm an arch angel. What would you be?" Shitsuo found himself staring at the swishing bushy tail.

"I'm an arch duke. I'm part of the deciding force of hell. This is why we are here. You angels broke the rules, we are entitled to some sort of compensation." This wasn't good at all.

At last his number came up. Shizuo stood going back up to the desk. The raven checked his number handing him a clipboard. "Fill that in and give it back to me. All personal belongings go in this basket." His eyes narrowed unable to read a single word on the sheet. Taking a deep breath he tried to remain calm.

"Excuse me, I can't read this." The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Did you flunk school or something? You are a demon are you not?"

The seal in his hand proved that he was. His lack of ability only seemed to irritate the demon.

"I suppose you can do a verbal interview. Place your belongings in the basket." Placing the seal in the basket, the woman sighed. "And that ring." Shizuo froze. There was no way he could let go of his halo. "Or you can march yourself right back through that portal."

With a growl, his fingers rested on his halo as it slowly slipped from his finger. "Good, is that all?" With a nod the woman pulled the basket towards her. "What clan are you from anyway?" Her eyes widened as she picked it up. "I need to make a call. Sit back down." Reaching for the basket, his hand was smacked away. "All belongings will be returned after you have finished the interview.

The only seats were right at the back. His gaze never left the small basket. There was no telling what would happen if he lost his halo. The demon was talking to herself, her eyes kept glancing at the seal and then up at him.

The demon was still watching him, the two of them were the only ones in the room. "Its you, isn't it?" Shitsuo looked up confused? "Stand up." Pushing away from the table he was on his feet. "Sit down." His body moved taking a seat. "Hm, this is going to get troublesome." Both of the portals rippled signalling someone coming through. "Get under the table." The blond was helpless sliding from his chair and underneath the tablecloth that trailed on the floor.

He wasn't alone, the demon crawling underneath the other side. Shitsuo couldn't help notice the material slip showing a perfectly flat chest. Such a feminine demon was male? As if Sakuraya knew what he thought, one pink eye winked. "Lay down and don't struggle." The voice was whispered but still an order.

The raven crawled on top of him, laying flat on top, head rested on his chest. "Stay still and don't say a word." Shitsuo was helpless against his new master doing as he was told. Above him he could hear a mixture of voices and the scraping of chairs on both sides.

"You called this meeting, why?"

"Now you act innocent? You are fully aware that your angels trespassed into hell without permission." Shitsuo closed his eyes. This was because of them that this was happening.

"It has been dealt with, there was no need to concern yourselves." There was a loud thud above him the table shaking.

"I think we should go over the treaty again. We aren't allowed to step foot in heaven yet you think you can come to hell when you feel like it?"

Sakuraya reached up placing a finger on his lips. "The current rules are fair, there is no need to change anything. This time was a one off. One of the younger angels got lost." Just what had Tsuki caused? Surely they wouldn't start a war over it?

"That is no excuse. We have discussed this and made our decision. We will forgive this incident in exchange for Heaven's doll."

Shitsuo's eyes flew open his chest aching at the name. "Why would you want it? Surely there must be something else?" It looked like the archangels weren't ready to part just yet.

"Heaven's doll or we revise the treaty." He didn't hear anything else, soft hands covering his ears and blocking out any noise.

One hand moved able to hear raised voices. "From now on I am your only master." Shitsuo couldn't move as the raven whispered in his ear. "You will only obey my commands and come when I tell you. You will obey no one else." The demon smiled looking anything but innocent. Somehow he had been freed and bound at the same time.

Shizuo was back at the desk, the woman opening a door. "See the lift behind me? Step inside. Take these with you." The raven was already dealing with someone else. Since he had been told to wait, Shizuo had watched the demons go through the process. They were either rejected or given a package and escorted somewhere. Not one of them had been lead into the lift.

Holding the basket in one hand and the clipboard with the blank sheet in the other, Shizuo stepped into the lift, the doors closing behind him. His eyes widened as it started moving. One by one the lights blinked. Where had he been sent?

At last the top number blinked the doors sliding open. He was in another room, this one with a long window, bookcases either side and a desk in the centre of the room, where another demon sat. A growl left his throat before he could stop it. Taking a step forward he noticed some sort of circle device on the floor.

Stepping around it he placed the basket on the desk along with the clipboard. The demon had funny triangular ears, something long moved behind him. Crimson eyes settled on him making him growl again, his nose twitching. "So you're the one, Namie-san was talking about." Before he could snatch the basket back his instincts screaming to do so, the demon lifted it away.

"You have a seal but you can't understand the language." Shizuo noticed the demon's eyes widen slightly then narrow. Why was everyone so damn shocked about the seal? "Interesting. What's this?" His halo was picked up and inspected.

"Give that back." Shizuo recoiled the demon hissing at him.

"Sit down, you'll get it back." His precious halo was slipped onto a corrupted finger. "I'm Izaya. Now lets start the interview shall we?"

"Your name?" The demon tapped a pen against the page.

"Shizuo..." Should he say his family name? There was no way he could be listed as a fallen.

"Orihara?" Shizuo was out of his seat temper rising.

"Don't call me that. It's Heiwajima." Forcing himself to take a breath he returned to his seat.

Izaya was smirking. "Funny, we already have a Heiwajima here. Deli-chan and he's a fallen angel." Shit. This was bad. "Shizu-chan, take off your top. I need to verify your mark. You do have one don't you?"It was already too late to take back that he was a demon.

Under sharp crimson eyes he removed his top, leaning back in the chair. As long as his back wasn't seen it would be fine. The demon bounded out of his chair leaning closer, one finger brushing over his birthmark. "I see, this is real. Now do you want to tell me what you are? Or should I call the higher ups?" Damn it why was everything going wrong?

The raven sighed perching on the edge of the desk. "I'll tell you what I think. Both the seal and that mark confirm you are from the Orihara clan, you gave your name as Heiwajima which is an angel clan. Meaning that you are a child of both, in other words a hybrid of demon and angel. You Shizu-chan are a child that shouldn't exist."

With a growl Shizuo tried to leave knowing he had been caught out. He wasn't the smart one, there was no way he could come up with an excuse. Izaya looked smug licking his palm. "Are you going to deny it? I don't mind it. In fact I would be willing to hide the fact that I know what you are." Confused coffee eyes blinked.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Something about the demon didn't feel right. The black thing swished again.

"You don't. Here, I'm returning your halo." Shizuo snatched the ring back slipping it on his finger. "I'm guessing you have never left heaven before and are now trapped. I can hide you here. The only thing is that you're a bit of a protozoan, you know nothing about the human realm. Normally I wouldn't pass you. But in this case, you'll be staying with me where I can teach you all you need to know."

The demon was right. He was stuck. "You won't t-"

"Tell anyone? I said I wouldn't. You wouldn't want your mother executed would you?" Shizuo let his head drop clenching his fist. All he done was cause trouble. His very existence was a crime. The mark ached, a warning telling him not to trust the demon, to get as far away as possible.

"Okay. Until I know everything, I'll stay with you."

The demon grinned, moving closer until they bumped noses. "What the hell?" The raven had already moved away.

"I was just saying hello. Hm, your nose is wet." Shizuo growled. So his nose was always cold, there wasn't anything wrong with it. "Now you'll need information for a start. Come here." More than slightly irritated he shoved his top back on and followed Izaya who was running his finger along the spines of books. His gaze fell to that damn swishing thing.

"Oi, what kind of demon are you?" Crimson eyes gleamed.

"Just like you angels, every demon clan has an ability or addition. My family have animal features according to their personalities. I doubt you know what a cat is. You really are a protozoan." Shizuo grit his teeth, he really couldn't get along with the demon.

"You'll need this one and this one. This one too." His arms were soon full of books and still the demon wasn't finished. "Where is it? Ah up there." The demon jumped landing on the second floor where there were more books. "Shizu-chan, fetch!" The book was thrown past him, jumping back he caught it in between his teeth having no hands free.

"Ahahaha, it really is you." Glaring at the raven, he let the book do dropping it on the pile. Izaya leaped from the bookcase, landing gracefully on his feet. "That's everything for now. That last one is important. It's all you need to know about dogs."

"What the fuck is a dog and why do I need to know about it?" The demon was already skipping from the room. "Shizu-chan, come on." Shaking his head and left with no other option, Shizuo followed after Izaya, who seemed really happy, as if he had gotten a present. "Oi! Wait up, I can't see anything holding these." Half of the books were taken from him, the two of them leaving the building side by side. "Oh! Shizu-chan, Welcome to Ikebukuro."


	5. New home

**New home**

Shitsuo closed his eyes feeling the raven's warmth against him as he was pressed down. Above them was an ongoing debate about the fate of the future of angels and demons. "You have our terms. We will return when you have a favourable answer." All the chairs on the demon's side scraped back simultaneously.

"What now? We can't hand over heaven's doll. It belongs to us." Right now he couldn't even feel angry. His entire being in the hands of the sly fox demon. "We would lose an archangel."

"Then what do we do? Imprison the doll?" His eyes flew open staring up into the soft pink ones above him.

"We give the orders. They will be followed without question. Heaven's doll will keep itself hidden."

The chairs on the other side scraped back, his fellow archangels leaving through the portal. So that's what it came down to. That's what everyone thought his existence was worth. "They're gone." Slowly the demon slid off of him "You can come out now." Doing as he was told Shitsuo stood in front of his one and only master.

Soft fingers brushed against his cheek. "I have to say you are beautiful, even more than I imagined." Shitsuo said nothing watching the bushy tail swish. "I have given you freedom in exchange for being your only master. No one will command you any more. It may be wise to pretend though. You can talk you know."

"Why? Why would you do this? We just met." When would the raven stop touching his face as if he cared?

"Why not? We have just met but I've known about you for a long time. You should go, the archangels will be looking for you. Until we meet again, Shitsuo." The blond watched as his new master turned away slowly gliding through the portal. He could feel something inside him tug, urging him to go through the portal.

Turning away, the freed angel stepped back through the portal, leaving him standing in front of the oldest arch angel. "Shitsuo, sit down." There was no urge to obey, his body hadn't been forced to sit down. "Good. It worked. You should go home now, your mother will be worried." Shitsuo blinked in confusion. Just who was this angel? "And Shitsuo, tell that wayward daughter of mine to be careful." The door closed just as it clicked.

"Stop gawping. You look like a tourist." Shizuo glared at the raven, his head turning as something blue drove past him – a car as the demon called it. "Shizu-chan, do you not recall when I said move quickly? Although the demons and angels are separated, the humans can go where they want. The smart ones use them as spies."

The raven was irritating and full of himself, if all demons were like this he was going to get into a lot of fights. "Maybe if you didn't skip around like an idiot." The two of them bickered as they made their way to where the leader of Ikebukuro lived. No doubt it was another stupid high rise.

It didn't help that everyone kept looking at him or maybe it was only because he was next to Izaya. "Shizu-chan hurry up." What was with that damn nickname? His eyes narrowed seeing a purple light streak across. That must be the barrier. Instead of moving towards it, they were moving away. "Alright, I'm coming." Already he missed his life in heaven.

He was right. Izaya lived in a stupidly tall building, on the top floor. "Here hold these." The rest of the books were dumped on top of the pile he was holding. Shizuo growled unable to see. Faintly he could hear a key turning in a lock. "Here we are, home sweet home. Come in, Shizu-chan." Taking a step forward, Shizuo struggled with the pile making his way through the door.

It wasn't long until his vision cleared staring into crimson eyes. "You can read those later. That is if you can read, I don't have to teach you do I?" His fist clenched placing the books down on the floor. "Shut up!" This was going to be a nightmare. How long until he could leave? Maybe he could live with Delic.

Somehow the apartment was different from what he had thought. Like the office he had been in, a large window showed a perfect view. In front was a large desk. In the centre of the room was a comfy looking sofa, in front of that was a silver square. Taking a step forward he heard a sigh. "Shizu-chan, don't touch the television." Was that what it was called?

Behind the television was a closed door. On the opposite side of the room was another three doors all closed. An arm looped around his pulling him to the first door. "Through here we have the kitchen. I doubt you know how to cook, so for now stay out." Shizuo grumbled as he was led the other side, the first door on the left.

"This is my bedroom." Shizuo turned away, as if he wanted to see the demon's room.

"Where do I sleep?" Crimson eyes narrowed yet that smirk never faded.

"So impatient. This is the bathroom and the door at the end is your room." So he would be staying in a guest room.

Pushing open the door, Shizuo expected the room to be cluttered. Instead it was empty, the walls were white, there were no pictures hanging up or anything to suggest the room had ever been used. Izaya stood arms folded against the door, while he stepped into the room. A large made bed sat in the centre of the room resting back against the wall. On the left hand side was a door no doubt leading to the bathroom. On the other side was an empty closet and chest of drawers. It was as if the demon knew he would be coming.

No that couldn't be, everything was plain and white without a tint of colour. Maybe the damn demon was looking for a room mate to torment and he had just been the unlucky one to be picked. Not like he had a choice in the matter. He hadn't had a choice since he had locked himself out of heaven.

"Choose your own colours and let me know what you need. For the time being you won't be leaving." Shizuo shook his head taking a seat at the end of the bed. The bed was much bigger than his one at home.

"...Thanks, I guess." It wasn't like he had asked for it but still things could've been worse, he could have been handed over to the higher demons.

"No problem, I'll teach you all you need to know. Ah, I almost forgot." Shizuo blinked as Izaya skipped from the room returning with a basket. "Everyone gets a gift basket once they have been accepted. I don't just permit anyone to come here." Narrowing his eyes he made sure he kept focused on the demon, he still didn't trust him.

"Most of it is my idea. You can have a look later." The basket was handed to him the lid lifted. "There is just one thing I need you to open." The demon dropped something into his open palm. "That's a fortune cookie-" At the word cookie Shizuo took a bite grimacing. A small roll of paper fell into his lap. "Ugh! That's awful." Izaya shrugged, sitting next to him.

"I didn't say it would taste good. The oracle makes them and lets just say she can't cook. Though since she doesn't have a head she can be excused. Well? Open it."

Taking the bottle from the basket, Shizuo unscrewed the lid guzzling the fizzy liquid down. Anything to get rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth. Unrolling the piece of paper he was surprised to see it was in the angel language, the words seemed to shimmer.

_When cat and dog collide_

_A lonely wolf cannot hide_

_A vengeful bit will be for naught_

_The trickster fox will be caught_

_The hyper child won't stay calm_

_The prideful king can do no harm_

_A child forever lost and found_

_The purest one will be bound_

_The loyal one can't disobey_

_Blackened wings will turn grey_

_The calmest one will start it all_

_When the strongest wakes all shall fall_

Shizuo blinked reading the words. What the hell did any of it mean? "I knew it! I was right." Next to him the demon broke out in crazed laughter clapping his hands together. Why did he have to believe in the stupid words? Grabbing hold of each side the paper was ripped in two, the words seemed to melt vanishing in a flash of green.

He knew how Shizuka felt about fortune telling, she would always say it was absolute crap and that everyone had their own path to create. Shizuo was going to follow the same thought, refusing to believe his future was set in stone. Crimson eyes gleamed at him, a smirk touching his lips. "What?" The raven only shrugged, licking along his palm.

"Nothing at all. Are you hungry, Shizu-chan?" He hadn't noticed with everything that had happened but now that he could finally relax knowing where he would sleep tonight, his stomach grumbled loudly. "Here in the human realm you'll always feel hungry, you'll probably sleep more too." At that his room-mate yawned. "You're lucky I brought some earlier."

Shizuo sighed dropping back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling he wondered if everyone was okay or if the archangels knew what he was. Brushing his thumb over his halo, his stomach grumbled again. His face felt hot, his head and lower back slightly itchy. "Shizu-chan, this is the best thing you will ever taste."

Sitting up his nose twitched. "Its fish?" He preferred chocolate and cakes, anything sweet would do. Izaya looked horrified. "This is ootoro, the most delicious thing in the human realm." It didn't look or smell nice at all. Even so he was hungry and took a bite. "See its delicious." Shrugging in response he watched the raven's face drop. "Its not bad."

"Not bad? Shizu-chan you gave no taste. What do you like then?" The raven moved closer swiping the rest of his food.

"Something sweet, oh and chocolate." Crimson eyes widened slightly, Izaya grabbed his stomach doubling over. "What the fuck is so funny?"

"Chocolate? Chocolate is your favourite? Ah you really are unlucky." He really wasn't going to get along with the demon.

The room was dark, lit up by the strobe lights that flashed across the stage. On the stage were three long thick poles, each one was occupied. His sharp eyes took in the slim dancer's movements watching her long hair toss as she grinded and swayed to the music. The surrounding crowd cheered loving the entertainment.

Walking away from the dancers, the blond straightened out his jacket, heading past a locked door that was for VIPs only. It was his club his rules and he wasn't going to worry about the stupid enforcers that would come around to do their regular checks on behalf of Ikebukuro's great leader. "Delic-sama, you have a guest."

His own office was quieter and secluded. "Yeah, sure." Removing his headphones that had become a fashion accessory, the fallen angel slipped an arm around the guest's waist. The door closed behind them leaving them in privacy. The woman had short choppy hair, a large chest and pin like legs that left nothing to the imagination.

The demon pressed up against him, begging to be closer. "So? Anything new I should know about?" She hadn't been hard to charm at all, a few touches and she was putty in his hands. His hands dived under the way too short skirt, pressing her back against his large desk. "Ah! D-Delic. I think one of your brothers is in Ikebukuro."

That was impossible, the two older ones were goody two shoe archangels. Which meant it would either be Shizuo or Tsukishima. Since the youngest was doted on, he would guess it was Shizuo. "And? What happened? Tell me and I'll give you what you want." His other hand slipped under the back of the demon's top, his finger tips glowing faintly as he unclipped the strapless bra.

"Izaya-sama took him, I didn't see where they went. Please, its too much. I-I need it." Adding just a touch more, his jacket slipped from his shoulders, along with his shirt, his large blackened wings spanning wide across the office. It was very possible that his younger brother had become a fallen. Shizuo was another one that didn't like rules and that temper...

Delic groaned low, feeling his pants tighten at the thought. How many nights had he lamented not being able to see his beloved brother? "D-Delic-sama? You look happy." The demon's eyes were glazed, grinding into him, her fingers on his belt.

"Oh, I am. I never told you how I became a fallen, did I?" The woman shook her head. "But I won't tell you, why should I trust Izaya's whore?"

If it was indeed Shizuo that was in Ikebukuro, then he needed to find him and keep him by his side. The day his wings had turned ash black was the worst day off his life. Underneath him the demon screamed his name. After they were done she would no doubt go back to her employer. He had become a fallen because of his deep uncontrollable love. He had become a fallen for lusting after his younger brother, whisked away before he could do anything.


	6. Troublesome power

**Troublesome power**

Soft crimson eyes blinked awake. Staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. His fists clenched, his body curling into a ball. It was his fault, everything had been his fault. Slipping out of bed, Tsuki stepped from the room. Downstairs he could hear muffled voices. Remaining quiet the blond tiptoed down the stairs.

"What am I supposed to do now?" His mother was sitting in the kitchen, head lowered. "We only have one month." It was his fault. The youngest angel bit his lip.

"You've hid his secret all of these years. We'll find a way out." His two oldest brothers were standing beside her one hand on her shoulder.

"Tsuki, don't hide." Guiltily the blond stood. "Come here." He did as he was told, sitting on his mother's lap. Her fingers ran through his hair.

"None of this is your fault. Do you understand? Don't bite your lip." Her voice was gentle and warm as it had always been, but the redness around her eyes meant she had been crying.

Looking up Tsuki glanced at his older brother. There was something different about him, even though he had no idea of what it could be. Shitsuo smiled and winked placing a finger to his lips. Somehow his brother seemed gentler and more animated. "Where is Shizuo-nii?" An awkward silence filled the room.

"I need to go to my summoning and find out my punishment." His hair was ruffled a calm feeling spreading through his body. "Don't do anything reckless." Tsuki nodded watching calmly as Tsugaru left their home. He could see the worry in his family's faces.

"Shitsuo, can you leave us alone?" Usually his brother would obey straight away but this time he noticed something flicker. It took longer for Shitsuo to move.

"Tsuki, sweetie. I need to tell you something. You can't repeat this to anyone." The calmness was still there even though his mother's words were making him nervous.

"Shizuo is different from everyone else." His thoughts went back to what Roppi had said.

"Mama, Shizuo-nii is a demon isn't he?"

"How did you know that?" Tsuki looked down. Roppi had been right, that was why his brother couldn't come home. "Tsuki, Shizuo is a half demon, as long as he didn't leave he would have been safe." The blond sniffed.

"So this is my fault?" Because Shizuo had saved him...

His mother's arms tightened around him. "No. Of course not. Shizuo chose to go and get you. He didn't know this would happen. But I need you to be careful from now on. The archangels will be watching our every move. Can you do that for me?" Tsuki nodded, resting his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Will Shizuo-nii be okay?" Slim fingers stroked his hair.

"Yes, your brother will be fine. He's currently in the human world probably eating all the sweets he wants." Tsuki smiled at the thought. It was nice if that was true. His mother had no reason to lie to him. Shizuo was happy and safe. "Why don't you go and get some sleep. You still look pale. The air in the demon realm is toxic to us and especially you."

Tsuki climbed down returning to his bedroom. He had always wanted to see the human realm and now his brother was there. Shizuo was the one who protected him from anything and now he was alone. The calmness faded away, Tsugaru's power fading from him. Now the underlying panic came through, his eyes watering. No one was blaming him for what had happened. Laying down on his brother's bed, the blond gripped the covers. "Shizuo-nii." Then there was that nice demon who had saved him. "Roppi-kun." He wanted to see him again.

The room seemed to get brighter, crimson eyes widening as he saw that wasn't the case. It wasn't the room it was him. "Mama!" A light seemed to come from his finger tips enveloping his body. His power was awakening. His voice was muffled as he stood quickly trying to shake off the glow. What power had he received? "Mama!" He could hear footsteps hurrying up the stairs.

"Tsuki! Calm down. Shitsuo!" His brother ran into the room reaching for him. He could see the panic on his mother's face and them everything vanished in a bright light. "Tsuki!" The blond couldn't hear or see anything, not knowing where he was. Everything was a blur. "Roppi-kun?" His voice came out as a muffled whisper.

When everything stopped spinning, crimson eyes blinked open seeing that he was in a large room. "Hello?" Everything was gold and important looking.

"And who exactly gave you permission to be here?" Tsuki spun around in shock.

"Roppi-kun?" No it wasn't. This one had a thinner tail with a bushy bit at the end and his ears were round.

The clothes were different too. The one striding towards him had knee high boots, wore a tunic and cloak, a crown perched on his head. "I asked you a question. Answer me." Tsuki backed away the raven was nothing like the one he had met. "I will call my subordinates." A long blade was pointed at him.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm lost, I don't know where I am." The blade swung for him, the angel rolling out of the way. "Roppi-kun!" His fingers began to glow again, sending him heaven knows where. "You. Get back here." In a flash he was gone.

This time when Tsuki opened his eyes he found himself in front of a large desk, someone was asleep on it, head in their arms, an open book underneath. Even though the figure didn't have blond hair he knew it was his brother. "Shizuo-nii?" Maybe now he could apologize. Reaching out his wrist was yanked back painfully.

His blood froze, slowly looking up into sharp crimson eyes. "R-Roppi-kun?" The raven smirked not letting go. Tsuki struggled to get free, this wasn't Roppi either. "Let me go."

"I don't know how you got in here but I suggest you leave. No one will interfere with my Shizu-chan, not even his family."

The blond swallowed thickly feeling a sharp edge at his throat. By the look in the raven's eye he wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. His brother began to stir. Tsuki panicked wanting to see the demon who had his scarf, his fingertips glowing. "Ah, I see. That's what it meant. Off you go then." His power activated again sending him away. Was Shizuo happy or was he in trouble?

"I'm sorry? Do you think I'm sorry will cut it?" Tsuki stood frozen seeing two demons in the room. A scary looking woman with long hair dropped the other demon to the floor where he remained unmoving. Burning crimson turned to glare at him. "Is it you? The product of his affair?" Tsuki couldn't move as something slithered around his feet.

The woman moved closer, a dangerous aura around her. "Ow." Whatever was around his feet was crushing him. The raven flicked her hand. Tsuki cried out as he was lifted into the air by his ankle. "Please let me down." His plea went ignored.

"You forced me to kill my mate, as useless as he was. You're next and then that bitch he two timed me with."

"Its not me!" Tsuki squeaked his arms flailing. Whatever was holding him slammed him into the wall. "Help me! Roppi-kun." Tears fell as the woman glided closer. She was going to kill him. His fingertips glowed and this time he was glad to be sent away.

"Well now, you aren't the one I'm waiting for." Tsuki wiped his eyes staring around the room that seemed to split. Another raven was seated at the darker half of the table. The demon dressed in pink slowly stood reaching for him. The angel cringed curling in on himself.

"Please. Don't hurt me."

The hand reaching for him paused. "I'm not going to. You've done nothing to offend me little angel. Ah. Your power, its newly awakened isn't it?" Tsuki nodded not saying anything. "So which of my family did you run into?" The demon didn't look dangerous.

"...Do you know what is happening to me? I saw some one with a crown, someone that wouldn't let me touch my brother and a woman that killed a man." The demon sighed backing away.

"I see. Hibiya, Izaya and my mother Kanra. Poor you. If the oracle was correct, I'm guessing you're looking for Roppi?"

Tsuki blinked head snapping up at the name. "I wanted to see him again. Do you know where he is or where I even am?"

"I know where you are, unfortunately its a secret. This is a dangerous place for a little angel like you." The demon smiled moving towards him. One slim hand reached for him. "So maybe I should get rid of you?"

"No!" Tsuki backed away, now used to the familiar glow. The raven smiled.

"Good luck." Had he scared him on purpose? "If you manage to control that power of yours, you'll be a troublesome existence for both sides." The demon sat down again staring at one of the portals.

"Go away! You're an annoyance." Tsuki was sitting on a dusty ground staring at two more ravens, One wearing white and pink and the other... "Roppi-kun." At last he had found him. The two demons turned to look at him. "Eh? Tsu-chan?" The white dressed one bounded towards him. "No you're too young to be him? But we can still play!"

The blond didn't answer clutching at his throat. He was in the demon realm. "Tsu-chan? Where's your suit?" His vision was blurring. Why did he have such an annoying power? It was going to get him killed. "Idiot get out of the way." Blinking through the pain he saw the long eared demon get pushed out of the way. "You really are a stupid angel." Tsuki couldn't reply collapsing on the ground.

Crimson eyes stared down at him, the white scarf drawing his gaze. "R-Roppi-kun?" The raven backed away. "You're awake. What were you doing going through the portal again?" Tsuki remained where he was seeing a long ring around him. It was the same as last time, if he left the ring he would be in trouble.

"...I didn't." One sceptical brow raised. "I'm telling the truth. My power awakened. I've met all your family now." A shudder ran through him at the memory. Apart from Roppi the only nice one was the one who had wished him good luck.

"Power? Are you telling me you teleported here?" Why didn't the demon believe him? "Come here."

Tsuki found himself pulled forward, the raven gazing into his eyes. "What you're saying... You went to the human realm, my house and here? That's impossible for an angel." The blond swallowed nervously his collar gripped harshly. "What the hell are you?"

His new friend was mad at him. "I'm just an angel. Don't be mad. I can't control it." His own hands clung to the black jacket. "I don't know anyone else. Help me."

"Pathetic." Tsuki hit the ground as he was pushed away. "Even if that is true... This whole destiny thing is bullshit. That oracle doesn't know anything and you get out. Go and play with someone else." There was laughter in the cave coming from the second demon.

"I want to play with this one. What's your name?"

The demon sat right in front of him. "Psyche! Get away from-" Tsuki looked up worried, his friend broke into a fit of coughing, much like he had done when he had breathed in the air.

"Uh oh, you've run out again. Angel-chan, Roppi needs that ring back."

"Shut up! I don't need that thing. Get out, Psyche. And you get back to your home."

Tsuki slowly stood. "I can't. If I go back the archangels will catch me. Mama said they were watching us. I can't control my power to get home." Roppi glared in his direction covering his mouth. "...Until someone comes to get you. You can stay here."

"Yay! You finally accepted someone." Psyche skipped towards the coughing demon, shoving him forward.

The angel caught him, the two of them falling together landing in a tangle of limbs within the ring. "You two will have to share." Bright pink eyes gleamed. "Roppi needs to use it too. He's half human you know." Tsuki blinked in shock.

"Psyche! Shut up!" The ring wasn't to help angels out like he had thought.

"Yes yes. I'm going to see if I can meet my new brother. See you." The hyper demon skipped out of the cave giggling aloud.

"Um Roppi-kun." The raven was laying on top of him. A growl sounded in his ears.

"Shut up. Don't say a word. Not one." The grip on his arm tightened.

"...Okay. But Roppi-kun. You saved me again. Thank you." He didn't mind the warmth. Even though he was in the demon realm he felt safe.

"I said shut up." Tsuki smiled not saying a word, the two sharing the same air in the small ring.


	7. Scattered family

**Scattered family**

"Hm?" Shizuo blinked slowly lifting his head from the desk, his arms were sore, his brain felt numb from the overload of information he was being given. "Tsuki?" He could have sworn that was his brother's voice. Instead his room-mate was staring down at him. Bolting upright, Shizuo smacked the hand away that had been stroking his hair. "What the hell?"

Izaya only stared back with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You fell asleep, Shizu-chan." They were the only two in the room, so it must have been a dream. He didn't know what any of his family were up to. Had Shitsuo and Tsugaru got in trouble? Tsuki would no doubt be crying and Shizuka? His mother would probably be angry with him.

"Shut up. Fuck this is uncomfortable." Sitting back, Shizuo stretched trying to get rid of the soreness from where he had been slumped. A hand rested on his shoulder making him jump. "Stop randomly touching me." Why was the damn demon so touchy feely?

"You still look tired, Shizu-chan. Why don't you go and lie down?" The half angel growled at being told what to do.

"Just give me the damn book." Swiping it from the table, Shizuo pushed away grabbing at the edge when his vision blurred. Shit. Not now.

"Shizu-chan?" The demon's fingers felt like ice against his skin, his lower back felt itchy along with his hair which he felt the need to tear out. Was he getting sick? Was it making it worse being in the human world? "Come on. This way."

Unable to see anything, he reluctantly held onto the raven, letting himself be guided to the sofa. "I'll get you something to drink, lay down." The cushions were soft and bulky holding his tired body with ease. What was wrong with him?

"Here you go. Come on sit up." His hands were guided to the cold glass, both hands holding on as it was guided to his lips, the cool liquid gliding down the back of his throat. It was nice. Slowly emptying the glass his head hit the cushion. A small clink sounded as the glass was placed on the table. "How do you feel?"

Shizuo couldn't respond his mouth dry. "I'll get some more." Again he was left alone one barely moving hand trying to reach his head. Groaning in frustration he resorted to rubbing against the sofa. "Shizu-chan? What are you doing?" Instead of answering the half demon slammed his head against the arm of the sofa. "You're going to hurt yourself like that."

His head was lifted again, this time the sofa dipped, his head resting on the demon's lap. "Tell me what's wrong. Do you feel itchy?" Shizuo groaned nodding his head. "I see. Do you want me to make it better?" Izaya's voice was soothing in his ears, his head nodding again. "Good boy."

The fingers carding through his hair were cool against his scalp. A small whine left him, those digits gently scratching where it was itchy both sides of his head. "Does that feel better?" His eyes slipped shut rubbing his back against the sofa. "Your back as well?"

"Ah!" Shizuo struggled weakly a cold hand slipping underneath his top scratching at the centre of his lower back.

"Don't sleep yet. Stay awake." The half demon groaned wanting to close his eyes. Why was he being told not to? "Ne, Shizu-chan. Tell me about your family." Izaya's voice pierced through the sleepy cloud keeping him awake. Tilting his head he gave the demon better access. "Are you the oldest or youngest?"

"...Neither. I'm the youngest except for Tsuki." Wait. Why was he telling him? Soft fingers continued to gently scratch his head and back. It felt good.

"How many older brothers do you have?" His head lulled to the side needing more of that touch.

"...Tsugaru and Shitsuo are the oldest, then its Delic, me then Tsuki." Damn it felt good.

"I'm the second oldest. Does your family have any special abilities?"

Special abilities? Oh. That was right. "...Tsugaru can calm anyone by touch."

"Hm? That's handy. Does he use it on everyone?" Shizuo nodded tilting his head to the other side.

"...He's an archangel. Its mainly used on me though. To stop my temper getting out of hand." Izaya hummed in response.

"And Shi-chan? What can he do?" Shizuo yawned eyes slipping. "Shizu-chan. What does your brother do?"

"...Manipulates everyone with his voice." His eyes shot open, nails digging in harshly. "Ow."

"That's very useful." Why couldn't he just go to sleep?

"...No." Yawning again, his hand raised briefly slapping over his mouth. "He can't disobey."

"Heaven's doll." Shizuo blinked looking up.

"What?" Izaya smiled waving the question away.

"What about Deli-chan?" The scratching stopped when he started coughing. "Stay awake. I'll get you some water? Or do you want more milk?" Shizuo coughed at milk. A cold glass was placed against his lower lip. "Slowly. That's it." It was if he had dried up, his skin felt too hot, his lips dry and incredibly thirsty. "What does Deli-chan do?"

Gulping greedily Shizuo forced his eyes open. "...I don't know. He fell, I never knew what his power was. No. I think it makes people feel...weird."

"Weird? Like how?" The demon's voice was more persistent. Swallowing more milk, Shizuo shrugged.

"...I don't know." He remembered when Delic had crawled into his bed and cuddled him, resting a hand on his belly. Then he had felt hot and confused, like he needed something.

"Mm okay. What about Tsuki?"

"...He hasn't awakened ye-" Shizuo groaned curling into a ball,his hand scratching viciously at his scalp.

"Stop that. Shizu-chan, calm down. What about you and your mother?" He managed a shrug fighting Izaya who was trying to pull his hands away. The demon was surprisingly strong, pinning his hands beneath his back. Shizuo growled becoming irritable the tiredness fading. His face was currently shoved into the cushion, Izaya straddling his hips, holding his wrists. "Ugh. Get off."

"Calm down, protozoan. You'll injure yourself." It didn't stop him from struggling, ignoring Izaya's warning completely. Using his strength he broke free of the hold knocking the demon into the table. His eyes widened slightly seeing the agile raven catch the milk and water landing safely on his feet. Shizuo sat up needing to get out. Everything felt too stuffy.

"Bad Shizu-chan." A hand came down smacking his wet nose. Shizuo blinked in shock staring into crimson orbs. Opening his mouth, the half demon whined. "I know it's uncomfortable. Come here." Shizuo groaned letting the raven take his hand.

"...What's happening to me?" His family weren't here to help. He was all alone except for Izaya.

"For now, nothing. Do you feel tired any more?"

"No. Just irritated." Izaya clapped his hands.

"Good. That means you beat it." Beat it? "You look confused. Your brothers went through an awakening, didn't they?" The sleep. Was that what was happening?

"Yeah. They just closed their eyes and went to sleep." His hair was ruffled, Shizuo deciding that he liked it.

"Its the same for a demon, Shizu-chan you are both angel and demon. There hasn't been an awakening yet for your kind. By the looks of things, its going to be painful."

Nodding his head, Shizuo sighed miserably. "Then wouldn't it be better for me to sleep and not fight it?" Crimson orbs gleamed making him flinch.

"Going to sleep this early won't do you any good. You barely know anything about the other realms. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Cakes or chocolate. If you have any."

"No chocolate for you. I'll have to go out. You'll be a good boy, won't you?" With a growl Shizuo slapped the hand away.

"Quit touching me." Izaya grinned slipping a ring from his finger.

"You'll need to wear this from now on, don't take it off and don't answer the door." His hand was held, the silver band slipped on his finger. Shizuo shrank back seeing a blue spark, something passing underneath his skin.

"What the hell was that?" Already he was reaching to tear the band off.

"Its for your protection. If you take it off everyone will know what you are." Oh. So it was to help hide him?

"...Okay. You didn't tell me about your family." It wasn't fair that Izaya knew about him and he didn't know about Izaya.

"I'll tell you when I get back." Why did it feel like he was being brushed off? He didn't know much about the demon, not even his last name.

"Wait. What's your last name? You never told me?" Something inside him insisted that he needed to know. The raven smiled resting a hand on his cheek.

"Its ….." Shizuo blinked not hearing. "My name is Izaya ….."

"Oh. Okay." It didn't mean anything. Izaya was staring at him with that sharp gaze.

"Good. I'm going now, Shizu-chan."

"This way." Tsugaru sighed quietly following his fellow archangel. It was expected that he would face some sort of punishment. If they couldn't get to Shizuo then they would want someone else to set as an example. Since Tsuki was young and could still be moulded into the perfect angel. But maybe it was better this way, the archangels weren't pure themselves.

"Through here." The calmest Heiwajima stepped though into the chamber taking his place in the centre of the room. Two spaces were empty. The first being the oldest archangel, the second space being where his twin would be seated and then there was his seat, which he had a feeling would be filled soon and not by him.

"You are aware of the crime you have committed." The blond nodded keeping his hands at his side. "Then you are aware that your punishment has been decided." Again he nodded trusting himself not to speak out of term. These were his fellow archangels, no matter how proud and ambitious they were.

"Are you aware of heaven's doll?" Shit. He needed to remain perfectly calm.

"Yes, I am." A growing amount of unease threatened to swallow him whole.

"Then you realise how special your brother is to us." They were twins they looked alike...He knew where this was going. "The demons have noticed the portal breach and demand compensation or we face an all out war." It wasn't a punishment. It was a death sentence. Sacrifice.

"We have decided that heaven's doll will not leave our hands. Instead you the identical twin have less worth and will take his place. Do you understand?" There was no walking away, they could force him to bend to their will. "Your calm demeanour will work in your favour. From now on you will obey every demand given to you."

Tsugaru nodded clutching at his clothes. It wasn't fair, yet this was his fellow archangel's decision. He would have to pretend to be Shitsuo from now on. It was okay, he had helplessly watched his twin follow all sorts of demands unable to disobey. There was no need for him to learn to be obedient, he could pretend.

"Do you agree to become your brother's replacement?" His fingers loosened as his own power was sent through his body. He felt surprisingly empty.

"I agree." A small cheer broke out above him.

"Good. Now, walk around in a circle." Without hesitation Tsugaru did as he was told. "Sit down." Tsugaru dropped on his butt waiting for his next order. It was okay, something like this he could manage.

"Stand up." Slowly he moved to his feet standing stock still. He had let Tsukishima down by not keeping an eye on him. He had let Shizuo down by not telling him what he was and leading him to his other family. "Sit down." He had let Delic down by not understanding him, watching as his crisp white wings had dyed themselves black.

"Stand up. Sit down. Stand up." He wouldn't let Shitsuo down. If he could stand in the way and stop his twin being harmed, then that's what he would do. "On your knees." Tsugaru did as he was told. "Lick the floor." The cold laughter above him flooded in his ears, his head bent low to the mosaic floor, his tongue flicking out. "Good. Go home and say your goodbyes. We'll let the demons know our decision."

Tsugaru slowly stood walking away from the cackling angels and leaving the room. He didn't know how Shizuka was going to take the fact that she was going to lose another son. Now his mother would be left with Tsuki and Shitsuo. "Tsugaru, I'm sorry." The arch angel that had brought him looked downcast at his feet. Resting a hand on the young angel's shoulder he sent a calming wave.

"Its okay. I expected something like this." Letting go, Tsugaru sighed making his way home.


	8. Unwanted substitute

**Unwanted substitute**

His steps were slow and thoughtful as he trudged home. Tsugaru sighed finding his eyes surprisingly dry. Then again he had expected it. Although he and Shitsuo had always been together it didn't stop the other angels comparing them. Through their school years the one they had treated as precious was his twin.

When they had both awakened from their sleep, becoming archangels his brother was immediately accepted in, leaving him alone. He had to go around the long way full of hard work to get to his position and even then he felt like he had been under constant watch everyone waiting for him to mess up.

Well this time they had gotten what they wanted, now they had a reason to exile him. Of course they would keep Shitsuo where it was safe. It was a surprise that his brother was even allowed out of heaven. What made it worse was that if Shitsuo had been the one to go after Shizuo then all he would have received was a lecture and a slap on the wrist.

_Your wings are dull, they will never shine brilliance if you're stuck in our brother's shadow. _Tsugaru shook his head remembering Delic's words with perfect clarity, just like he remembered everything. That was before his younger brother had become jumpy and had become a fallen. Of course Delic had been right. He was the one in the dark used as a pawn for his fellow archangels.

It wasn't jealousy coursing his veins nor was it hatred. Tsugaru loved his family, especially his twin brother. None of them treated him any differently, he was loved by those that mattered. It made his chest ache at the thought of not seeing them again. What was he supposed to say? Goodbye? Sorry, I've been ordered to replace Shitsuo? It wasn't fair.

Bouncing on his feet, his calm gaze looked down at the drop. The gate to the human realm. It could only be reached if you could fly, a way to make sure under aged angels didn't accidentally wander into the portal. If they had the same common sense to do the same with the other portal, they wouldn't even be in this mess and his brother wouldn't be locked out.

The wind buffeted him, white and blue billowing outwards. His sandals barely had any grip feet teetering over the edge. Closing his eyes the archangel tipped over the edge. Being handed over as heaven's doll was no joke. Just like a precious jewel he knew his fate. Locked away or put on display. Either way it would be a fate worse than death.

Here and now was the last time he would ever be able to spread his wings. Letting the wind catch him, Tsugaru relaxed oblivious to how he was free falling. Snapping his eyes open, his large wings outstretched, cotton white feathers covered the area around him. Slowing his descent Tsugaru swooped up flipped back by a large gust.

Among all the angels he was the best at flying, with perfect control. This had been his playground. Everything he had mastered with hard work. The amount of baby feathers he had lost being slammed into the cliff side wasn't funny. Changing direction Tsugaru glided in a perfect circle, soaring back up.

Gently landing on the small platform below, his gaze fixed on the portal. It would be so easy to step inside and run. So easy to save himself. But what good would that do? Shitsuo wouldn't be handed over no matter what. Did he really want to be the cause of a war?

_Tch, what do you think you're doing giving me advice? Take a look at your own mess of a life. Can't you feel it? So pure and free yet we're trapped and suppressed. If this is the way things are going to continue, I'm glad I'm a fallen. I don't follow the rules, I break them. Good luck being crushed under the weight of your wings. _

Tsugaru sighed taking a step back the edge cracking under his foot crumbling into the endless drop below him. "You were right, Delic." Maybe if his feathers had become stained and charcoal like then he could have been free. "But you never cared about anything, you never took on any responsibility." His words were whipped away as soon as he spoke them. It was time to go.

Not a lot could shock Shitsuo. Finding out his little brother was half demon, watching his other younger brother become a fallen angel. Both of them he had managed to accept. His youngest brother gaining his power that was a different matter. There was nothing he could do watching his mother slumped on the bedroom floor sobbing uncontrollably.

Tsukishima had vanished. Whisked away in a blinding flash. Another of his brothers had become scattered. There was no telling where the youngest Heiwajima had gone. At the rate they were going, Shizuo wouldn't have a month. The entire family would be persecuted. "I'm home." Exhaling in relief Shitsuo took a step back.

His twin was home. "Shitsuo? What's wrong?" As usual he didn't have to say anything, turning away he quietly made his way up the stairs. "Mum?"In an instant he knew Tsugaru had grasped the situation, slowly stepping forward resting a hand on the distraught woman's shoulder. The faint glow was there, his eyes narrowed slightly watching the calm waves do their work.

Unable to do anything except stand like there like a statue, Shitsuo turned away going to his bedroom that the two twins shared. Now that he didn't have to obey anyone he could feel something in his heart. A dull ache that he hadn't noticed before. Glancing around the room he could see a mirror on the chest on drawers.

The same face as his twin and identical to the rest of his family. Now that he had been freed could he be expressive as well? Would he be able to understand the emotions of those he cared about? Would he stop being a doll? "Wha-" The mirror slipped from his grip laying broken on the floor. Gripping his head Shitsuo collapsed to his knees feeling something pull at him.

Never had it been this bad. His new master was calling him and every fibre of his being wanted to respond to that call. It was futile to resist, his small bout of struggling only adding to the pain. Pain. He could feel it, the fact that he could struggle showed that he was overcoming being heaven's doll.

Not quickly enough though his body already standing, feet placed one of the the other controlling his body like a clockwork soldier. "Shitsuo!" A hand rested on his shoulder forcing him to turn around. His new master wanted him and nothing would stop that. "She's asleep. Take care of her."

Why would he have to? Tsugaru was better suited for something like that.

Wait. What was his twin's punishment? "Hey, Shitsuo. I love you." Tsugaru smiled taking a step back, unable to stop Shitsuo walked down the stairs trying to fight against the control. Something was wrong. He knew that look. The pull on his mind though was stronger wrenching him out of the door and towards their secret meeting place.

Waving goodbye to his twin, Tsugaru felt his heart ache knowing this was the last time he would see him. "Goodbye, Shitsuo." With a hushed whisper the archangel turned away checking on the last member of his family that he could say goodbye to.

Tsukishima's disappearance was a shock leaving him feeling guilty. Shizuo was unreachable, as was Delic and with the youngest awol, it would be up to Shitsuo to look after Shizuka. Even at full power his mother wouldn't remain calm for long. "...gone." She couldn't know. Not where he was going or who he was acting as a replacement for. "...my baby."

Pulling her into his arms he could feel how small her shoulders were. As a child he had been small and could sit in his mother's lap looking up at her with a small smile. Now with the exception of Tsuki and maybe Shizuo, they all towered over her. "...Where did he go?"

"He'll be back, you know how Tsuki likes to vanish." Shizuka's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment. "I – You know I received my punishment today." The blank look turned to one of concern. "I've been put on patrol duty – in the human realm, until they decide otherwise." It was a lie, a necessary one to stop his mother's heart from breaking.

"R-really? That's great. I was worried I- I would..." She trailed off squeezing him tightly breaking into another fit of crying.

"Yeah. I should get going. I'll come back and see you if I can. Make sure nothing happens to Shitsuo." He didn't want to go. Why couldn't he stay here? "If I see Tsuki running around, I'll send him straight back." It was tiring telling lies and forcing himself not to break down.

Helping Shizuka up, Tsugaru carried her in his arms laying her on Tsukishima's bed. In the corner resting against the pillow was a rabbit of all things. The stuffed toy was a gift he had brought back. It was funny how the thing reminded him off the hyperactive demon. "Tsugaru?" Any longer and his resolve would break.

"Here. Why don't you get some sleep? Shitsuo will be back soon." A curtain of golden locks lay splayed against the pillow, Shizuka was curled up in a ball clutching the soft toy. His power wouldn't last long, his fingertips glowed sending wave after wave of calmness. Their last hug, their last goodbye because he knew he wouldn't be returning. "Good bye." All he could hope for was that his mother wouldn't be reckless.

Shitsuo slipped through the corridor wondering why everyone looked so jumpy, poking his head around the corner to check no one was coming, the blond tried to act natural making his way into the elder archangel's room. The hidden portal was out in full view. The pain seemed to decrease with every step he took.

Now it had dulled to a small ache that was barely there. It was for the best. Right now he only had one master instead of obeying everyone. Who knew if his power even worked any more. Hearing footsteps outside the door, Shitsuo hurried forward through the portal.

"There you are." His new master was sitting in the same chair, fingers linked together, one ear twitching. "You don't look to happy." Shitsuo shrugged.

"A lot has happened." His steps faltered feeling a rose coloured gaze on him.

"Your little brother has gone missing, perhaps?" The demon already seemed to know what was wrong with him. "He came by here. I sent him on his way to find his destined partner."

"What?" Taking a step forward he couldn't identify the burning in his chest, his fist clenched and unclenched. "What do you mean?" The new feeling welling up inside him made him feel dizzy.

"Come here." Sakuraya's voice was stern his body automatically moving. "Your little brother can teleport. It's quite troublesome, the barriers couldn't stop him."

Teleportation? That was what had happened? If so then Tsuki needed to be found before either angels or demons found him. "It's not your concern any more. Leave my brother to take care of him." Again it sounded like the demon cared. "No one can escape fate." Sakuraya's fox ears twitched, soft pink eyes narrowing at the portal. "Climb under the table. That's an order."

The thought of resisting didn't cross his mind, crawling on his hands and knees he lay in the same position as beforehand. "Shitsuo, don't move and don't speak." The first meeting he had listened in on had been tense. This time he was met with cheery laughter. Something was wrong. No one had come after him to try and take him away.

"Shh. Try and act at least a little sad. We don't want those damn demons to suspect us." The laughter ceased. "Is he ready?" Outside he could hear a thud as something was dropped.

"Yeah, I've enchanted him just in case. So who's the next candidate for arch angel?" The hand on his wrist was slightly painful.

"I trust you haven't called us here for nothing?" The chairs scraped back one of the demons stepping on the edge of the tablecloth. Through the small gap created he could see a flash of white and blond? No. His eyes widened as he realised what was happening and why it felt like he wouldn't see his twin again.

"Reluctantly we have decided to hand over heaven's doll. This is the best for both of us. Please understand that he wasn't too happy, to make this easier he has been subdued and will wake up shortly." A hand clapped over his mouth even though he couldn't speak. Tsugaru, they were going to take his brother.

"This is heaven's doll? I see he's quite the looker. Your intrusion is forgiven. Don't let it happen again." The demon sounded happy, all of the chairs scraping back. He could no longer see his brother. The footsteps were like thunder in his ears. Shitsuo couldn't move, couldn't speak or scream but he could cry, silent tears running down his cheeks.

Even after the angels had laughed and cheered leaving to celebrate, Shitsuo was left on the floor. "Your leaders are as corrupt as ours. Calm yourself, your brother won't come to any harm." Blinking away his tears he could feel the emptiness again, as if half of his heart had been taken away.

"You can talk and move again. I only silence you for your protection."

"My brother is in the hands of demons. Why wouldn't he be harmed?" Crawling out from under the table, slim arms enveloped him from behind.

"Why? Because his destined partner won't allow it. Psyche always gets his own way there is less damage that way." He could hear the mirth in the raven's voice.

"...I can't deal with this. My twin brother is in the hands of demons. I have to get home." Right now he was the only one left that could reach Shizuka. The demon was strong making it hard to wriggle free.

"Stay. We have time." Shitsuo sighed knowing he couldn't leave now. "If you are worried about your mother being alone, don't be. It's already too late, the oracle has never been wrong." His movements stilled standing in shock. He hadn't been gone long. Even so the arch angel knew his mother had done something reckless.


End file.
